Pokemon: The Selfish Gene
by SighDuck
Summary: AU: Delia married an aristocrat, and Ash grew up in a world very different than what might have been. But when his parents force him to go on a Pokémon journey, a wary Ash is quickly confronted with the harsher realities of life. Will Ash be able to survive, and find the spark that will allow him to succeed as a Trainer? Or will he buckle under the pressure, and return defeated?


**Pokémon: The Selfish Gene **_By SighDuck_

Summary: AU: Delia married an aristocrat, and Ash grew up in a world very different than what might have been. But when his parents force him to go on a Pokémon journey, a wary Ash is quickly confronted with the harsher realities of life. Will Ash be able to survive, and find the spark that will allow him to succeed as a Trainer? Or will he buckle under the pressure, and return defeated? Sink or swim, do or die. Ash's journey will definitely bring about some changes; the question is, will they be for the better, or worse?

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

A/N: Many thanks to DLP.

**Chapter 1: The Forced Journey Proclamation**

Ash directed the coldest gaze he could muster at the sitting forms of his parents. He morphed his face into his most unimpressed look, and completed the visage by twisting his lips into an ugly scowl.

"Why?" he said, voice flat, even.

Ash's mother, Delia, wrung her hands, sitting uncomfortably on her hard-backed chair. "Please, honey, this is hard enough already."

"Why?" Ash repeated, a little more forcefully.

Ash's father decided to intervene, before his son could really get going. Ash wasn't one for screaming, tantrums, or even crying for that matter. But, on the rare occasion he got really, truly mad, well… he got mad.

"Son," his father said, drawing himself up in his chair. "For years, we have done our best to provide you with an excellent childhood. Now, it has been judged that you should experience life… in a more, _challenging_ way. It will do you good."

'_Money can't buy happiness,'_ Ash thought, somewhat bitterly.

"Besides," Delia chimed in, a hopeful smile on her face. "You've always loved Pokémon."

"Mother, I love studying Pokémon," Ash said, thoughts back on the matter at hand. "I love the new medical applications for different Pokémon's abilities that are being discovered every day. I definitely love _Porygon_, a wonder of modern science. And yes, sometimes I even enjoy watching Pokémon battling."

Ash's father seized the opportunity to add his two cents, before the inevitable _but. _"Then, I don't see what your issue is," he said, with a tone of finality.

"_But, _"Ash practically spat, his glare intensifying. "I most certainly do not love, or even like, camping. Or long, tiresome days of hiking. Or, perhaps worst of all, traipsing through dangerous routes, filled with a variety of super-powered monsters, all waiting to get a taste of me!"

Ash noticed the faltering of Delia's smile, and knew he was on the right track. He leaned forward, making sure to stare directly into his mother's eyes.

"Have you even thought about the consequences of sending me on a journey?" Ash said, his voice but a whisper. "What if I come across an irate Pokémon, just looking to vent its anger? What if I have an accident, fall off a cliff, and there's no-one around to help, or even hear me scream?"

Ash lent forward further still, raising his voice. "Can you, in good conscience, demand I go on a journey, knowing that I might not come back?"

Silence ruled the room completely. Ash's father broke it, coughing lighting into his hand. "Ash, we are well aware of the risks a Pokémon journey presents," he said. "Which is exactly why you'll have your own, "Ash's father smirked, "_super-powered monster _to protect you.

Ash gaped, staring in disbelief at his father. "Mother," he said, pausing for effect. "Tell me that Father didn't just make a _joke_ out of my impending doom, would you?"

Delia seemed not to notice the sarcasm colouring her son's voice. "Oh, Ash, don't be so cynical," she said, straightening herself up. "People have been going on Pokémon journeys since the dawn of time. If it was really that dangerous, then the tradition surely wouldn't have survived!"

Ash looked sceptical. "And, this whole asinine journey idea isn't at all related to the two tickets I found for an around-the-world travel trip?"

Delia looked stunned. "Honey, you shouldn't have!" she cried, whirling to face her husband.

Ash snorted, his derision clear.

"Go pack your bags, son. You leave next week," his father murmured, barely noticing his son for his still moon-eyed wife. Ash gaped, before silently leaving and heading to his room.

_A Pokémon journey. His parents were forcing him to be a goddamn Pokémon trainer, of all things. _

Ash could hardly believe it. He was being ripped away from his home, his games, his (admittedly few) friends, his computers, his books, and worst of all, his _internet. _Everything he loved and valued, gone. And all so he could go out on his own, drop everything and venture out into the big, scary world, to train and raise Pokémon.

He was not pleased.

But, as he walked towards his bedroom, he took the time to think long and hard about himself, believe it or not. Ash knew he had lived a privileged life; while his mother, Delia, was from a fairly modest background, his father had come from big money and today had even more money. Everything he needed, his parents provided. Most of what he wanted, he received with a little time and grovelling. Ash knew that many people would give anything to be in his situation, to be able to live as he did, free of most worry.

And so, was it right that he felt so utterly disgusted about the possibility of going on a Pokémon journey?

With a start, Ash realised that it wasn't right, not even a little. He had been given so much in this world, and had done very little in return. Ash knew personally people for whom this whole Pokémon journey debacle would have seemed like a golden opportunity, something to be cherished.

He was still angry, of course. His current line of thinking went against everything he stood for, usually, as a self-recognised selfish person. But now, Ash knew that he wouldn't fight going on a journey nearly as hard as he might once have. In fact, on a bad day, whilst maybe being tortured, Ash felt he could have even acknowledged that he accepted that he was going to go on a journey, putting his dreams on hold in order to train Pokémon.

Ash finally came to his bedroom, pushing the door open with his hand. It was a relatively large space, the walls painted a specific shade of very dark blue that one could mistake for black, if looking from a distance. Upon these walls were various posters, and as Ash crossed his room he spared a look at a particularly big one, which displayed a Porygon in bright and jarring colours. Ash finally collapsed with relief onto his bed, letting his head sink into a few pillows and his eyes drift to the ceiling. Faintly, he could hear his mother and father conversing downstairs, little pieces of their conversation reaching his ears but never really sticking in his head.

It had been a tiring day, Ash realised as he lay there. Perhaps not physically tiring, but definitely mentally and emotionally. But, as Ash sat up and reached for his laptop, one last stream of thoughts ran through his mind.

He thought, most randomly, of the kids he saw every year, at the same time, whose ages ranged from ten at the earliest to closer to his own fifteen. They all had a common purpose: to receive their first Pokémon, and set out on their journey. Chances were, this year, he would be among them, if he couldn't convince his father to set up something special. Ash thought in particular about the keenest among them, the foolhardy and young, who were often blindingly naïve and idealistic. That kind of trainer could be found in every bunch, the ones most likely to loudly proclaim how they were going to be a Pokémon Master one day, or how they'd be the very best, believe it! Every year, Ash fondly remembered having a good old-fashioned scoff at those kids, thinking about how, for most of them, their dreams were very likely to not even come close to happening.

Was it possible that in a different life, another time, he could have been one of those kids? One who cared not for science, and the great Porygon, but instead for Pokémon training?

Ash dismissed his thoughts as ridiculous, and turned his attention towards his laptop.

**xXxPORYGONxXx**

Delia was lying in bed, her eyes wide open despite the lateness of the hour and the darkness filling up the room. Her husband was beside her, and she knew he too was awake due to the absence of the snoring that usually blanketed their bedroom. When she had first married, her husband's snoring was a cause of much distress for Delia. Now, it helped lull her to sleep as much as anything could.

"Do you think we've made the right decision?" Delia asked suddenly, the sound of her voice breaking the silence that had previously permeated the room.

"Yes," her husband replied simply, his voice gruff and tired.

Delia sighed. "Are you sure? He looked so devastated when we told him."

Her husband turned to face her, and Delia could only barely make out his features for the darkness of the room. "He's a good boy, Delia," he said. "He's very smart, and takes after me in the looks department, which can only be a good thing."

Delia rolled her eyes, a long suffering sigh escaping her lips. "Be serious," she commanded, before continuing. "It's… well, it's just so not his _thing."_

"Exactly," her husband said, smiling. "For all his smarts, our boy is much too cynical and pessimistic for his age. He needs to go out, make some friends, and maybe mature a little."

"And you think a Pokémon journey will provide those things?" Delia asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Definitely," he affirmed. "Now love, you may not believe this, but before I met you, I happened to be a bit... pretentious. My high-class upbringing left me with some pretty misguided views of the world and myself. Some would have even called me spoiled, believe it or not," he admitted, sounding quite scandalised.

Delia snorted, moving her head to rest on her husband's arm. "Oh, I believe it," she said.

"Anyway," her husband continued, ignoring his wife's comment. "I went on a Pokémon journey myself, as you well know. It turned out to be one of the best decisions of my life; I met you, fell in love, and matured from a privileged and snotty brat to a man of great morals. I assure you, the same thing will happen for Ash."

Delia smiled. "Did you really mature that much? You know, there was definitely a time there when I considered running away with that Ketchum fellow. He was pining after me, and that whole wild bad-boy thing he had going on was appealing. You're lucky I stuck with you."

He grimaced, his lips forming into a sneer. "Oh, don't mention that ruffian," he said. "He didn't appreciate you nearly enough. Probably would have stuck with you for a few months, maybe a year, then gone off on some hay brained pursuit, never to be seen again. Scumbag."

"I know," Delia said, smiling softly. "For all your faults, I knew you would never leave me. I felt safe having a child with you; with Ketchum, there was always the risk that he would ditch, child or not."

The late-night talk was just the thing Delia needed, apparently. She suddenly felt very tired, and couldn't help letting a yawn escape from her lips.

"One last thing, honey, before we go to sleep," she said, gazing at him. "You really want Ash to go on his journey to mature and find himself, right? Not just so we can travel alone?"

Her husband smiled. "Yes, love," he replied. "I really think going on a Pokémon journey will be a wonderful thing for Ash."

Delia snuggled into her husband's arms, finally content. "That's good," she said, on the verge of sleep. "I was worried about your intentions."

He smirked, not that Delia could see it. "Yeah. The around the world trip is just a happy, happy coincidence."

**xXxPORYGONxXx**

A few days later, Ash was sitting at the household's breakfast table, absentmindedly munching on some toast. He had already wolfed down two pieces, and had another two left. Butter, with a fine coating of raspberry jam. Just the way he liked it. Across from him, both his parents sat. Delia was concentrating on her own food, her brown hair tied back in a loose ponytail. His father was fingering his beard as he stared down at the newspaper, a glass of juice held in his other hand.

Breakfast was usually a much more casual affair. In school-time, Delia would reluctantly get up and cook Ash breakfast, which he would quickly scoff down. While she liked to moan about the early start, she vehemently refused to hire someone to do the duty for her. Then, Ash's father would usually drop him to school on his way to work, if he was indeed working. In the holidays, the family was normally in some exotic location, where breakfast was provided by the hotel.

While Delia always tried to force the family together at the dinner table, Ash could scarcely remember a time when she done the same for breakfast. It probably had something to do with the fact that he was to leave on his journey today, Ash dimly realised.

"Are you ready to go, Ash?" Delia asked.

The sound of his mother's voice knocked Ash from his thoughts, and he looked up, quickly forcing his face into a mask of indifference. "I don't know. Am I ready? Can anybody be ready for something like this? What defines ready, anyway? I suppose I am 'ready to go', in the same way someone on their deathbed may be 'ready to go' to the afterlife, if they even subscribe to such a theory as life after death," Ash said, cocking his head to the side.

Ash's father gave him a quick chuckle for his efforts, while his mother simply rolled her eyes. "So, you are ready," Delia said, wiping her napkin across her mouth. "Good. You finish your toast, and I'll just tie up some odds and ends."

Ash nodded reflexively, not really listening to his mother's words. Instead, he was pondering the journey he was about to begin. They had discussed the particulars in the days and nights beforehand: Ash's parents wanted him to collect at least four gym badges from around Kanto, or three contest ribbons instead, if he so desired. Really, they just wanted him to go on the journey, and achieve something during. It was to be at least a year-long journey, so Ash could return in time for the beginning of the new school year. As he had skipped a year in primary school, everything tied up quite nicely. Ash would get to go on his journey, and when he returned he would go to school with children his own actual age, which he hadn't done since the 1st grade.

Ash still wasn't thrilled with the journey idea, especially at such short notice. But, it was only going to be a year, and then he could get his life back on track. Besides, there were upsides; gym badges looked great on resumes, and he could take the time to try and hunt down a Porygon.

Everything Ash could possibly need for the journey, he packed. With the arrival of modern Pokeball technology, other industries had arisen too. Capsules were the everyday equivalent of Pokeballs, used to hold things ranging from electronics to sporting equipment. There were many limitations to the technology, though. While similar in basic principle to Pokeballs, capsule technology wasn't nearly as advanced as its monster-holding counterparts, whose funding was provided completely by the government. Capsules also, for some inexplicable reason, couldn't contain food or living organic material. That meant one could contain a wooden table inside a capsule, but not a pot plant or flower. Ash was a big fan of the technology, though its usage wasn't as widespread across the world as one would think, due mainly to the large price tag attached to every capsule product; Pokeballs could be bought fairly cheaply, as their cost was subsidized by one of the Pokémon related departments of the government. The same didn't hold true for capsules, of any brand.

Ash remembered fondly one occasion, when he and his parents had gone to see the 25th World Fighting Pokémon Tournament, where trainers battled using only Pokémon of the fighting type. They had been witness to a famous group of trainers from a certain dojo land in front of the main arena in a giant yellow and completely unorthodox flying machine, which they then proceeded to place back into a tiny capsule. It was the biggest single item he'd ever seen contained, and possibly the weirdest, too. Ash had later learnt that one of the fighters was the husband of an executive in a prominent capsule brand, and the whole public display had just been a marketing ploy. One that had worked, it seemed, if the fact that he remembered it so vividly was anything to go by.

"Okay, done!" Delia suddenly announced, entering the room. Once more, Ash was roused from his mind's wonderings by his mother's voice. Dully, he noticed that his toast was long finished, and his father wasn't even there anymore.

'_I really need to be more alert,'_ Ash thought, somewhat mareepishly.

"So, we're teleporting to Professor Oak's lab, right?" Ash said, getting up from the table. If nothing else, he was excited at the opportunity to go to the lab. Professor Oak was a man Ash admired; the leading Pokémon expert in Indigo, the man's work with the Pokedex was revolutionary. Ash had met him on prior occasions, but only briefly, and he'd never got to really grill him.

Delia smiled. "Yes, Samuel's Alakazam will be over in a moment to take us there. Won't it be good to see him again? It's been quite a while. First though, come with me! I've something to give to you!" Delia babbled, in a way too happy manner.

Ash was instantly wary. The past few days, his mother had been working tirelessly on a 'secret project', something that had to do with his journey. Given his knowledge of her capabilities, he had narrowed it down to either something to do with food, or, more likely given the amount of time devoted, clothing.

"Alright, Mother. Lead the way," Ash said, a degree of hesitancy entering his voice.

Delia lead Ash to one of the lesser used rooms of their house, which she'd transformed into a workshop of sorts. He noticed that she had extra bounce in her step, and her ponytail swayed from side to side exuberantly as she walked.

'_She must be pretty damn proud of what she's made,' _Ash deduced. That wasn't necessarily a good thing.

Ash's fears were soon confirmed. The room they entered had been cleared of all signs of his mother's work, bar a single set of clothes lying on top of a table near the end of the room. Ash gazed over them with a critical eye, whilst his mother hovered behind him excitedly.

"Well, here's the fruits of my labour for the past few days!" Delia chirped. "A special set of clothes for your journey, to set you apart from everybody else."

First, there was a simple black t-shirt, attached to some light-blue jeans by a brown belt that held slots for Pokeballs. Ash could work with that. Next was where the work had obviously really been put in. A blue jacket, which was adorned lovingly with a white collar and sleeves. It was open at the front, but contained a single yellow button pair at the very top. Its bottom edges were lined with yellow, as were two pockets on either side. The get up was completed by a pair of green fingerless gloves, and his favourite hat was there also.

Ash gulped. He appreciated his mother's effort, really, but he doubted he would have let himself be seen in those clothes when he was a ten year old, let alone fifteen. Fingerless gloves, seriously! It wasn't like he was a shounen anime character!

Delia clapped her hands. "Don't you just love it, Ash?" she practically gushed. "It's so _you!_"

Ash wasn't one to normally care all that much about aesthetics, but this was a special case. It wasn't him. Not at all, even in the slightest. Even he recognised that. He preferred black, to be honest. Dark blue worked also. The t-shirt he was currently wearing, a majestic Porygon against a black background, was a staple of his wardrobe.

"Yeah, it's… um, great, Mother," Ash said, trying to sound sincere.

If Delia noticed Ash's doubts about her work, she didn't show it. "Well, you change, and then meet me out the front, okay?" she said, leaving the room with a satisfied smile on her face.

Ash looked forlornly down at the clothes he was currently wearing. First chance he had, he'd take off the jacket, but for now he judged it better to just bite the bullet. Still… it wouldn't hurt to keep the Porygon shirt on, would it?

With his mind made up, Ash quickly changed pants, fastened his belt, put on his jacket and pulled his green gloves tight. Lastly, he took his Silph Co. Expo hat- _like a million postcards- _featuring a Master Ball on the front, and shoved it onto his head, facing backwards of course.

With a self-satisfied smirk, Ash left the room and headed towards his bedroom. He only had to pick up his backpack, say good bye to his father, and then he'd be off to Professor Oak's lab, where a world of dreams and adventures with Pokémon awaited.

Supposedly.

**xXxPORYGONxXx**

Ash stared at the Pokémon in front of him. Predominantly brown and yellow, the creature was human-like in shape and form. It stood shorter than he did, and two large and pointy ears protruded out from its over-sized forehead. What Ash could only describe as an exquisite moustache fell from the Pokémon's lips, extending down past its abdomen. Curiously, a gleaming spoon was gripped in each of the Pokémon's hands.

"So, this is an Alakazam, huh?" Ash asked.

Delia nodded from her position beside Ash. "It's the Professor's own, actually."

The Alakazam, which had previously remained motionless, gave a slight nod of acknowledgement at Delia's words.

"It looks pretty powerful," Ash remarked, staring harder at the Pokémon.

The Alakazam _did _look powerful. While not particularly intimidating in the physical sense, power seemed to radiate out from the psychic Pokémon. Its eyes, disproportionately small when compared to its head, contained a focus and intensity that demonstrated the great analytical intelligence its species were known throughout the world for. Ash was suddenly reminded of just how dangerous Pokémon really were; here was a monster who could extinguish his life with only a thought and a flash of psychic power.

"Oh, he's very powerful," Delia confirmed. "Alakazam was one of Samuel's original team members back when he was a trainer."

Professor Oak had been a Pokémon trainer? That was news to Ash.

"Professor Oak was a trainer?" Ash voiced his thoughts.

Delia nodded her head. "A pretty successful one, too. It's not exactly common knowledge, but he went all the way to the top before retiring and changing focus to research."

Ash resolved to keep this piece of information in mind. If Oak could both succeed at being a trainer and not lose sight of his education, he could too.

"Well, we should really get going." Delia clasped her hands. "Ash, got everything you need?"

Ash took the time to properly look through his backpack, which was filled with capsules and food of varying types. "Yeah, I'm reasonably sure I do," he replied.

Delia smiled at him, before turning to look at Alakazam. "We're ready when you are, Alakazam!"

Delia had barely finished speaking when it happened. Alakazam brought the spoons in his hands in a criss-cross across his body, and a blue glow of visible psychic energy came into being around him. Ash had time to notice Alakazam's eerily glowing blue eyes before the psychic energy pulsed out from his body in a wave, engulfing Ash and Delia.

"Ah, Ash! Delia!" Professor Oak's cheerful voice appeared from nowhere.

Ash groaned, opening his eyes. He was no longer at his home, nor even close. Now he was in what could only be Professor Oak's laboratory in Pallet Town, lying down on the cold tiled floor in front of one of Indigo's leading scientists. He jolted to his feet, trying to save whatever shred of dignity he still had left.

"Professor," Ash said, once he had properly regained his bearings. "That was non-contact teleportation, wasn't it?"

Oak smiled, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "So, you recognised the technique, Ash!" he said. "Alakazam has gotten grumpy in his old age, I'm afraid. He refuses to allow anyone to touch him that he doesn't like, so he uses non-contact teleportation instead. I hope it wasn't any trouble."

It didn't escape Ash's notice that the Pokémon Professor had just implied Alakazam didn't like him or his mother. Sourpuss.

"Oh, no Samuel! No trouble, just a shock is all," Delia cried.

While his mother and Professor Oak caught up with each other, Ash cast his mind back to Alakazam. Non-contact teleportation was something Ash had read about only recently. An incredibly complex technique, only psychic types of extreme power could pull it off, and never so casually as Alakazam did. Ash didn't really know the mechanics behind the technique, but he knew it involved a psychic type exerting their power in large amounts to not only teleport themselves, but also things they focused on around them. It was a relatively recent discovery, and it required both power and expert control to execute. Ash found his respect for Oak's Alakazam to have skyrocketed; he knew the Pokémon was skilled, but this put it on another level.

Ash brought his focus back onto the adult's conversation.

"And how old is little Molly now, Samuel?" Ash's mother asked.

Molly Hale was the daughter of Spencer Hale, a Pokémon researcher. Spencer and Delia had worked under Professor Oak together in their youth, before both going their separate ways. Ash's mother tried her best to stay in contact with Spencer, but the nature of his work often complicated things.

"Molly is ten, now, and not so little!" Oak exclaimed. "Actually, I provided her with her first Pokémon just a few weeks ago. A Teddiursa, it was. She didn't like any of the usual starters, so I made a special exception."

Delia gave a soft, maternal smile. "I'm so glad to hear she's doing well. After that scare with the Unown and Entei a few years ago, I was ever so worried for her."

Oak nodded grimly. "Yes, bad business, that was," he said.

Ash decided it was time to enter the conversation. "Don't Molly and her father live in Johto? Why didn't she go to Professor Elm for her starter?"

Oak grinned, smugness practically radiating from him. "She thought I was the better choice, and demanded I was the one to do the service," he said, obviously pretty pleased.

Ash personally thought that Molly sounded like a piece of work; she received a different starter then everybody else just because she didn't like the ones provided, and demanded a certain Pokémon Professor over another. As if she was one to judge the quality of certified Professors! He was glad he'd only met her a few times, and briefly at that.

Delia turned towards Ash, an odd look on her face. He felt a sinking feeling settle in his stomach. "Ash," she said, slowly. "I think you should travel with Molly. She should only be a couple of weeks travel ahead, you could catch up easily if you tried. The poor girl has been through so much, she really needs some guidance."

'_No. Fuck no. I would rather be a devoted creationist then be forced to travel around with some selfish brat," _Ash thought.

"Maybe," Ash replied, noncommittally.

Before Delia could press Ash further about the issue, Professor Oak interrupted. "Well, Ash," he said. "I think it's about time we set you up with a Pokémon, eh?"

"I suppose," Ash replied. To be honest, he was looking forward to receiving a Pokedex more than an actual Pokémon.

Professor Oak led them further into the lab, walking at a brisk pace. Countless aides passed them by, each looking quite harried and paying little attention to their surroundings. Ash noticed that the professor took the time, without fail, to greet by name each one of his passing subordinates. Professor Oak truly was a man to be admired.

Finally, they came to a room bigger than those previous. Bookshelves lined the walls, and there was what Ash recognised to be a Pokémon healing device, used typically in Pokémon Centers for a quick-fix to less major injuries. More of Oak's aides were busy searching through the shelves, or staring intently at the monitors of their computers at tables tucked away in the corners of the room.

"So, Ash," Oak said, moving towards a table in the centre of the room. "Why did you decide to go on a Pokémon journey? I didn't really take you for an aspiring Trainer."

'_I was forced into it,' _Ash thought.

"Well, I figure if I want to move into any kind of practical Poke-Science then I'll need some hands-on experience," Ash replied.

"Ah, I see. A wise decision." Professor Oak nodded. "Are you interested in any particular kind of Poke-Science?" He seemed genuinely curious.

Ash pondered for a moment. "Well, recently I've become quite interested in TM programming, and I have an undying love for Porygon, of course. Someday I'd like to be able to program my own Pokémon, but I can't see that happening in the foreseeable future." Ash stroked his chin. "I also saw an interesting seminar on Ditto-cells the other day, which could be an avenue I'd like to go down."

Professor Oak grew unusually grim. A frown twisted his usually kind visage, and his eyes noticeably darkened. When he spoke, his voice was dark and low. "I'd be careful, Ash. The unnatural creation of Pokémon is something man should never mess with. Even programming Pokémon is a risk we shouldn't take."

Ash was startled so startled he almost tripped. Where the hell had that come from? Professor Oak had obviously had personal experience with Pokémon creation, and it seemed like it hadn't ended well. For such a light-hearted man like Oak to turn so quickly sombre and grave was surprising in itself, and caused Ash to feel quite unsettled. He would keep this incident in mind, that was for sure.

"Well!" Professor Oak said, suddenly cheerful. "Enough about that. Let's get you your Pokémon, Ash." His bright tone was a stark contrast to his earlier seriousness.

While Oak and Ash had been talking, they had migrated to the centre of the room, where a small table sat. The table was dominated by the presence of three Pokeballs, each sporting a different elemental symbol. A bright green leaf was on the first, its colour contrasting nicely with the crimson upper half of the ball. In comparison, the red flame on the next Pokeball could hardly be seen, whilst the blue water droplet on the last ball was perhaps the nicest fit. Each Pokeball gleamed under the fluorescent lights of the lab.

"Bulbasaur. Charmander. Squirtle. Who will you chose, Ash?" Delia asked, a nostalgic look playing across her face.

"Professor," Ash started. "Would you mind taking the Pokémon out of their balls? I'd like to see them personally before making my choice."

The Pokémon Professor complied without a word, taking the three balls in his hands and releasing the creatures inside. Ash observed them carefully. Charmander, the fire type starter. Orange with a yellow belly, the Pokémon's most striking feature was the flame on its tail. Charmander were known to often have more courage than brains. Bulbasaur, the grass type starter. Green all over, Bulbasaur had large red eyes and a giant bulb on its back. Dark green spots covered the Pokémon's skin, in a pattern unique to it alone. Squirtle, the water type starter. With a light blue body and shell covered torso, Squirtle looked cute and innocent. It had a large curved tail that was out of proportion with the rest of its body, compromising its balance.

His initial analysis complete, Ash decided to ask more of Professor Oak. "Could I borrow a Pokedex briefly, professor?" he asked. "I'd like to use it to make a more informed decision."

An odd look flitted across Oak's face, but he reached into his pristine lab coat and pulled out a Pokedex with no questions asked. Ash took it into his hands. It was old and battered, its once bright red paint faded with age and over-use.

"Is this a gen-1 device?" Ash asked, curious.

The professor smiled fondly. "The very first working model," he confirmed.

Ash shrugged, sliding open the Pokedex. The inside was as worn as the outside, the screen scratched and the buttons stiff. It was Ash's first time working a Pokedex, but it was designed to be easily used by ten year olds, and he was no ten year old.

A point and click later, and Ash was browsing through information on each of the starters. Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon, ability Blaze… Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokémon, ability Overgrow… Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokémon, ability Torrent… Despite the novelty of using the first ever Pokedex, Ash was disappointed with the level of information provided. It was nothing he hadn't already known.

Ash handed the dex back to Professor Oak with a sigh, barely disguising his frown. It looked like he'd have to go with his gut feeling on this one, which wasn't something he liked to make a habit of. Ash cast his sight back over the three Pokémon once more.

"Eenie, meenie, miny, moe…"

It landed on Charmander. "Nah," Ash muttered to himself, ignoring the queer looks Delia and the professor sent him. "Not my type."

"Eenie, meenie, miny, moe…"

This time, it finished on Squirtle, who gazed at Ash hopefully. He smirked. "Hmm… I don't think so."

By process of elimination, Ash then turned to Bulbasaur. The Seed Pokémon stared at him lazily, its eyes half-lidded. It had an almost dopey look on its face, completely at ease with the world around it.

Ash cast his mind back to a televised gym battle he'd seen only a few months ago, between a newly-evolved Ivysaur and a powerful Starmie. For all rights, the Starmie should have had no problems putting down Bulbasaur's first evolution, equipped as it was with a much more experienced Trainer and almost infallible healing abilities. The Ivysaur had persevered, though, and had used a brilliant combination of Toxic and Leech Seeds to just barely defeat the Starmie, albeit with a little help from its Trainer's one other Pokémon, an Electric type of some description. It had been an excellent battle, and Ash remembered being impressed both with the Ivysaur's strength and its Trainer's strategy.

His mind made up, Ash turned towards his mother and the professor. "I think I'll take Bulbasaur, Professor Oak," he said, with a tone of finality.

If anything, Ash would make sure to keep close watch on all of the Ivysaur's battles, so he could steal more of its techniques for Bulbasaur. He hadn't received an update about that Trainer for a while now, though…

"Excellent!" Delia cried, clapping her hands in excitement. "I'm sure you and Bulbasaur will make a great team, Ash."

Ash glanced down at his laid-back Bulbasaur, who had slowly ambled over to his new Trainer and plonked it down on the ground next to him. "Maybe," he replied, sceptical.

**xXxPORYGONxXx**

Before he knew it, Ash found himself in the entrance way of the lab. Bulbasaur's Pokeball was safely contained on his belt, and five empty balls were stuffed in his backpack. In his hands he held a gleaming Pokedex, painted the traditional red. By order of the professor, the first chance he had he was to input his details to the device, to fully complete the registration process.

"Do you have any last questions before you set out, Ash?" Professor Oak asked, standing with Delia.

Ash paused for a moment in thought. "Yes, actually," he said, an indescribable tone colouring his voice.

Professor Oak raised a single gray eyebrow. "Oh?"

A wicked smirk appeared on Ash's face. "Well, Professor Oak, this is a pretty big lab, right?" Ash said. "One of the biggest in Indigo, if I remember correctly."

Oak's eyebrow raised further. "Yes, Ash, my lab is indeed rather large."

Ash nodded. "So, a big lab like this must have an equally big computer system, correct?"

Delia, from her position beside Oak, felt like she knew exactly where this was going. The professor, meanwhile, was clueless and confused. "We do have an extensive computer system, correct."

Ash smiled victoriously. "Then, then, you must have a Porygon, right?"

Delia's palm hit her face with a resounding slap.

**xXxPORYGONxXx**

A/N: For those who don't know, Molly's the little girl from the third Pokémon movie. Thanks for reading, and please review.


End file.
